


The signal of the dream

by qilibali



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2016。我让Merlin妈妈Hunith死得比较早，于是Merlin没有去找Gaius，那之后发生的事。
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	The signal of the dream

Camelot的王子被某种怪兽打伤了，他快死了，当国王发现他的时候就是那样了。御医Gaius说，很抱歉他无能为力，Uther悲痛欲绝，他无法承受自己唯一的儿子即将死去的噩耗，强行想要把儿子抱回城堡去，回到他的王宫。

就好像只要回到他的权力中心，即便垂死的年轻人也会听从他的命令康复起来。

实际上Uther什么也没想，他跪倒在中庭里，骑士们涌上来接走他怀里的王子，扛着那具他毕生最珍爱的人走了，Uther在众目睽睽之下痛哭流涕。

我要救他，他说，Gaius，救救他。

王子还活着，但没有醒来，他大汗淋漓，伤口折磨着他。

御医站在床边摇摇头，陛下，老人神色悲怆，即便我竭尽全力也……

做点儿什么！国王握着老友的臂膀，做点儿什么！任何事！！

老医生看向国王的眼睛，一双父亲的眼睛，绝望的眼睛。

魔法？

对！任何事！国王点头。

老人深吸一口气，思索了一会儿。

我不知道，陛下，根据记载，伤害他的东西是纯粹的魔法产物，十分强大，我很怀疑有巫师能够扭转局势，但……也许有一个人可以。

谁？！

我也不能肯定，但根据传言，他或许是有史以来最伟大的巫师，我猜他或许有办法救你儿子。

很好！很好！告诉我名字！

他的名字，Merlin。

Merlin睁开眼，他站在一片空地里，月色照亮他周围的石板地，四周是石砌的城堡，灰白色的岩石一层一层累高，形成看台，高塔，钟楼，还有长长的回廊。Merlin在母亲死后成为巫医学徒游历过几个大国，到过形形色色的城堡，这一座他没见过。这儿一定是Camelot，他想，比传闻里更雄伟壮丽，虽然空无一人。

Merlin便在这座城里走动起来，他抚摸厚实的城墙，时不时抬头欣赏精美的滴水嘴兽，思忖为什么他会来这儿。

答案很快到来，他听到了脚步声，踩在石板上的声音比他自己的要沉重，不急不缓，有条不紊地一步一步走着，像是很清楚在干什么。

Merlin顺着声音找到了，就在最开始的空地上——Merlin把城堡逛了一圈后明白了那是中庭。

此刻那儿正站着一个人，清冷的月光下，他可以发现这个人是一个身量高大的美男子，同时也是一位骑士，他穿着锁甲，套着红色的罩衫和披风，头发在月白的光线下泛着金黄。

骑士看到Merlin的第一时间抽出了他的剑。

“你是谁，”他说，“在宵禁以后出来想干什么？”

“宵禁？”Merlin皱眉，“什么宵禁。”

“回答我的问题！”骑士单手持剑平指着他，“你是谁！”

“通常来说，人们询问别人的名字之前会报上自己的。”Merlin有些不高兴。

_这个人长得好看但很没礼貌_ ，他想。

“你不知道我是谁？”骑士露出不相信的样子，“以Camelot的名义！我命令你报上名字，说出你在宵禁里夜游的理由，然后我酌情考虑是否把你关进地牢！”

_典型的贵族骑士，出身显赫的傲慢_ ，Merlin内心里冷嗤。

“哦，所以这的确是Camelot，”他四处张望了一下，“很壮观的城堡，可惜我从没来过，我也不能来，对吧，除非不要命了。”

“你在说什么？”骑士扬起剑。

Merlin想， _他大概是个很优秀的战士，那把剑在他手里滑动得异常平稳而显得很有威胁性。_

“我是说，这儿是Camelot，但这不是现实，这是一个……兆梦，是神明为了向凡人解释什么的时候把你丢进去的地方，相信我，我来过一次。”

金发的骑士看起来更困惑了，或者，把那个表情叫做“我见到了一个白痴”更为合适，Merlin观察后认为，这个人根本没听懂他在说什么。

_是个呆头_ ，他如此评价。

“你刚刚说你没有来过Camelot，可现在你又说你来过一次，你发现前后矛盾了吗？”骑士依旧把剑尖对着他，但没有之前那么戒备，“你是精神错乱还是怎么，这倒是可以解释一个人在夜里走来走去的原因。”

“我没有精神错乱！”Merlin无奈地喊道，“我是个巫师！好吗？我找死才会去Camelot，我说的是这儿不是现实中的Camelot！”

“巫师？！”骑士顿时紧张起来，但还有一丝不信，“你是哪门子巫师？”

“哪门子？”Merlin摊开手。

“哪有巫师长你这样子，”骑士用剑指了一下Merlin身上，“穿得像个……”他考虑了好一会儿，“仆人！你长得就像个仆人！不，我的仆人都比你穿得像样儿。”

“要不是我不能在兆梦里杀人，我一定杀了你来证明你以貌取人的错误性。”Merlin毫不客气地反驳，当然了他才不会杀人呢，只是做个样子罢了，Merlin在手掌里放出一团火焰，小小地炸开。

骑士的眼睛睁大了，他板起脸，弯腰平举剑身，拉开的架势释放出更有威胁的气场：“你是个巫师。”声音低沉了很多。

Merlin感觉有些受伤，他知道Camelot憎恨魔法，但亲眼见到这儿的人反对自己与生俱来的天赋他还是很难过。

“告诉过你了，”Merlin的声音也低了下来，“我还可以告诉你，你的剑对我构不成威胁，而且我不想伤害你。”

可骑士对此置若罔闻，他冲过来一剑劈下，Merlin连一根手指都没有动，眼中金光一闪，骑士仿佛撞在了一堵无形的墙上，之后那墙还推了他一把，连人带剑一起飞了出去。

剑掉在不远处，骑士以常人远远不及的速度翻起来捡起剑，不死心地再一次朝着Merlin冲来。

巫师举起一手，骑士的剑被定在了空中，无论他怎么用力都无法挪动分毫。

“你还想再试一次？”Merlin戏谑地说。

骑士没有回答他，Merlin被那目光中的杀气惊动，剑朝他劈来，Merlin不得不又把这个莽撞的家伙丢出去。

这次剑掉得有些远。

骑士艰难地爬起来，他竭尽全力朝着剑的位置挪去。

“你真不知道放弃，”Merlin有些于心不忍，“我说了我不想伤害你，为什么你这么恨我们？”

骑士捡起了他的剑，再一次，他平举着，Merlin惊讶地意识到那把剑在他手里依然没有颤抖，前一刻还在喘气的他，拿到剑后已经想办法平复了呼吸。

_了不起的战士_ ，Merlin想。

他没有回答问题，也不再盲目进攻，而是缓慢地举剑绕着Merlin踱步寻找机会。

“你被巫师伤害过？”Merlin无视他的威胁，再次尝试，“你的家人被伤害过？”

“你说对了，”骑士的语句落地有声，“你们一直在尝试杀掉我，还有我的人民。”

_我的人民。_

Merlin为这个短语愣了几秒。

“你是王室，”他轻声道，Camelot只有一个国王，而他只有一个儿子，“你是Arthur王子。”

骑士没有反驳。

Merlin明白了为什么他会来这儿，这就是神给他的提示。

这是哪门子提示啊？让他们在梦里战个你死我活？

“我从来没有那样做过，除非有人要杀我否则我不想伤害任何人，”Merlin忍不住为自己辩驳，没有人喜欢和杀人犯相提并论，“而……巫师也不恨Camelot的居民，他们只是恨你父亲。”

“因为他抓捕你们，以免你们残害人们！”王子怒斥。

“不是所有的巫师都那样残暴！”Merlin也恼火了，“可你父亲杀了所有人！甚至只是巫师的孩子！他们何罪之有？”

Arthur没有回答。

“那些德鲁伊人！他们与世无争，可Uther还是杀了他们，女人和小孩都不放过，我见过他们营地的残骸，无一幸存。”Merlin想起自己看到的场景，悲伤过后是怒火盈胸。

他抬头看向Arthur，发现这位骑士垂了一些剑尖，他脸上的表情是愧疚吗？

“你做的？”Merlin问道。

Camelot的王子依旧没有回答，漫长的沉默后他痛苦地皱眉，“我很后悔，我只能这么说。”

“你才是凶手，”Merlin毫不留情地攻击他，“可你还对我拔剑相向，你的骄傲和骑士的荣誉让你这么做的吗？杀掉小孩子？”

“我告诉他们放过女人和孩子！我……”Arthur条件反射地试图解释，可他还是放弃了，“我并不以引以为荣。”他简短地回答，紧闭嘴唇。

_他不屑和一个巫师解释_ ，Merlin猜测。

“哼，”Merlin冷哼，“你们Pendragon们，口口声声厌恶魔法，可到了关键时刻，却还是有求于魔法。我不敢相信我居然有一会儿后悔没有去救你。你根本不值得。”

王子蹙眉，他握着剑柄的手指紧了紧，“救我？”

“对，你那高贵的头颅要保不住了，”Merlin不耐烦地动了动腿，他要怎么才能从这个梦里解脱来着，“你父亲派人来找我，求我救你。”

这个王子好像对自己的遭遇一无所知，他看看四周，但还没有完全放弃战斗，“我好好的，求你？为什么……你在扯什么？巫师都是你这样莫名其妙谎话连篇？”

“我谎话连篇？”Merlin气得要跳起来，“你才是个菜头！你都不记得发生了什么？像是为什么你在这里！站在这儿说了大半天废话都没有一个人出来！你是瞎子还是什么都意识不到？”

_这个王子可能脑袋真的不怎么灵光_ ，Merlin怒视对方先是怀疑继而开始思考处境的样子。

Arthur看了看身后，往常巡逻他身后都会有骑士，可现在空无一人，一开始他还以为或许是有什么原因耽搁了，他们很快会赶上自己。可这个巫师说得对，他们打出了这么大动静，却没有人从城堡里出来查看，守卫呢？骑士们呢？而周围的每一扇窗户后都是漆黑，他们没有吵醒任何一家人？

“你把他们怎么了？！”Arthur咆哮，“骑士们！守卫！还有居民！你把他们怎么了！”他用剑防备地指着巫师后退到了一堵墙边查看，甚至翻进矮墙打开了别人家的门。

没有人，一个人也没有，空空的。

这期间那个巫师什么也没做，随便他跑来跑去。

“出了什么事？”Arthur回到中庭，他已经找遍了短时间能跑到的地方，找不到一个人，实际上，这就是一座空城，连有人生活过的痕迹都没有。

“告诉你了，这是一个梦，而你，离死不远了。”巫师冷冷地瞥着他。

Arthur站定，他已经知道自己恐怕不是这个巫师的对手，而对方说的恐怕也是对的；他努力回忆自己记得的最后一件事：由于周边的森林里出现蛇头豹身的怪物，威胁逼近了城堡，国王下令宵禁，他带领骑士团巡逻……他见到了那个怪物，有骑士倒下了，他别无选择与之战斗——

该死，Arthur想起来了，他把剑刺入那畜生的胸口，但对方的牙齿也穿透了他的铠甲。他还记得毒液烧灼身躯的痛楚。Arthur下意识地抬手覆盖肩膀的位置，他的伤口开始隐隐作痛。

所以他是在做梦。

而且他快死了。

_这个巫师没有骗他。_

“你终于明白了？”巫师乜着眼睛，在胸口交叉双手，神态像一个少年。

Arthur短促地叹口气，他不得不接受现实，可他为什么会和一个巫师在一个梦里？这个人看起来这样活生生的，但Arthur肯定自己以前没见过这样的人，否则他一定记得。

“如果我在做梦，为什么你会在这儿？”Arthur语气不佳，他讨厌处于下风。

“我说过了，神大发慈悲想要告诉你什么的时候，他们就会把你丢进这种兆梦里，当然，我就不该问他们问题，我就没想到他们会搭理我。”巫师的话依旧令人费解，但Arthur不想追问，他努力地自己拼凑意思：这个人问了神……神？真的？一个问题，然后神回答了他，用这个梦。

大概是这样吧？

“你问了什么问题？”Arthur有很多疑问，比如怎么向神提问？但他最后拣了这个。

巫师似乎很讶异他会抓到重点，“我以为你不关心，好吧，我问他们，呃，我拒绝去救一个人的性命，那就是你，因为我不认识你而且你父亲实际上你知道，杀了很多巫师，而我就是巫师，或许有一天他会把我也杀掉，所以我拒绝了他派来的骑士，也许你认识。”

_这个巫师很啰嗦_ ，Arthur眯起眼睛，他有很多问题想问，但对方看起来还没有说完。

“——长着胡子，个子很高，叫Leon什么的？我拒绝他跑了，但才过了几小时他们又找到了我，也许下次我得跑远一点儿……总之，我躲进了山里，然后思考这个事，也许我应该去救你，我知道方法，咬伤你的是一头寻水兽，无药可解。”

Arthur翻个白眼，这个长相奇特的巫师知不知道自己说话前后矛盾？他知道方法但是无药可解？

_或许巫师都是些怪胎，_ 他无语地想。

“好吧，我大概明白了，”Arthur点点头，“不劳你费心，我没指望巫师会救我的命。”或许不靠你我还能活久一点儿呢，他心道。

“你根本不明白，”巫师也横了他一眼，“要救你可不是一件简单的事，寻水兽是古教的产物，它伤了你而不是别人意味着你的命已经在古教的掌握中，普通的方法是救不回你的。”

Arthur沉默了一会儿，他是个战士，他早就准备好了总有一天会死于一场战斗，只要那是光明磊落的。“那么你就让我死就好了。”他四处张望，想要找到一个离开这个诡异梦境的方法。

“但你的骑士，”巫师又说，他就是停不了嘴是吗，Arthur只好面对他，“骑士Leon恳求我，他说你会受伤是因为救他，应该死的是他而不是你。”

Leon，是他在骑士团里最亲近的战士，他们年纪相近，关系一直很好，“他是个好人，”Arthur说，“一个好骑士，骑士团里的人都会为彼此做一样的事，他也会对我这么做的。”

“骑士精神哈。”

“不管是什么，你们巫师……有吗？”Arthur挑衅地回答。

但那个巫师只是瞅着他，似乎是在发呆，“该死的我受够这个梦了！怎么醒来？”他低声吼道，绕着圈子想找个办法。

“他愿意为了救你放弃他自己的命。”巫师说。

Arthur只得站住。

“这就是拯救你的办法，一命换一命，”巫师补充，“如果不是他那么说，我也不会认为我能救你，我说过了，寻水兽的毒无药可解，只能一命换一命。”

Arthur回过身，不可置信地看着巫师，那个少年模样的人有些局促，说起来他那是什么长相？乍一看真的很奇怪，但Arthur发现自己在盯着他看了那么久以后，却感觉到了异样的顺眼。尤其是那双清澈的大眼睛，你无法相信自己不能信任一个有着这样眼睛的年轻人。

“我不允许他那么做！”Arthur狠狠地说，“忘了这件事！你能不能……只是告诉你的神你的问题已经完事了？”

巫师若有所思地注视他，久久没有说话。

_这个巫师具有一股天真和纯洁的气质_ ，Arthur不无诡异地想，他还从来没有见过，也许这是巫师的法术把戏之一？可恶的巫师。

Merlin诧异于Arthur的坚决，他看不出一丝王子在故作姿态的意思，这个人就是愿意自己去死而Leon骑士活着，这不对劲儿，Merlin心想，王室不应该是这样的。

“你和你父亲很不一样。”他脱口而出。

“什么？”Arthur突然瞪过来，“不要把我父亲扯进来！”

_看来他对家人很重视_ ，Merlin了然，被踩到尾巴的猫反应也就这么大。

“你的父亲，是赞同一命换一命的，”Merlin耸肩，他都站木了，开始动来动去，“我以为你也一样。”

“你什么意思？”王子一度涣散的注意力再次集中到他身上。

_他的眼睛很蓝_ ，Merlin注意到。

“你知道，当年你父母没有孩子，”Merlin说，“就是一命换一命得到你的。”

一时间，对面的反应是完全没有反应。身边是死一般的静寂，Merlin还以为Arthur没有听到自己说的话。

直到王子朝前走了几步，“你说什么？”他声音有些虚弱。

这是对方第一次出于攻击以外的目的朝自己靠近，让Merlin内心涌起些许他自己都没有意识到的兴奋，他没有后退，因为Arthur王子的眼睛瞪得那么大，他半张着嘴唇，鼻翼轻微开阖。

Merlin明白了。

“你不知道，”他惊呼，“……你父亲没有告诉你……当然了，我应该想到的……”

Arthur闭上了嘴，他的脸色如此苍白，胸膛剧烈起伏着，Merlin微微低下头，“我……”

“你撒谎。”Arthur咬牙。

Merlin吃了一惊，“我没有！”他强调，但他完全理解Arthur不相信的原因。

“你在撒谎！巫师！你怎么敢！！”王子在咆哮，Merlin几乎可以看到他的愤怒在空气中形成一道扭曲的轨迹——他突然知道了他的父亲用他母亲的命换来了他的出生。

Merlin后退了，他不用设身处地也能理解到那感受，如果这事发生在自己身上，被唯一的亲人背叛……

“我父亲——他——”Arthur在大口地吸气，“你在撒谎。”他笃定地说。

Merlin咬着嘴唇，他本能地想要驳斥这个观点，他没有撒谎，但Arthur不会相信的，“魔法清洗是从哪一年开始的你知道吗？”

王子的注意力不在他那儿，Merlin没指望对方回答，“大家都说是二十年前，你知道，那是……”

Arthur怒吼了。

像猛兽一般的咆哮让人胆寒，他的动作也狂风一般迅猛，Merlin吓了一跳，他难以躲闪，更别提要用魔法阻挡。

Arthur把Merlin撞在了地上，“嗷！”Merlin后背着地，身上压着一头发狂的巨龙——是亚瑟胸口的纹章。

骑士揪着他的衣领，剑尖抵在Merlin的脖子上，就在和下巴衔接的凹陷处，刺痛让Merlin神经紧张，他捉着Arthur的胳膊，如果他愿意，他还是可以把人从身上掀开的。但不知道出于什么原因他没有。

“说你在撒谎。”满脸通红的王子俯视他，眼眶布满血色，金色的额发垂着，发丝在空中颤抖。

几滴水滴在Merlin脸颊上，带着温度。

Merlin凝视他，“说你在撒谎！”剑尖刺进了他的皮肤，很疼。

巫师紧紧地抿着嘴，Arthur恨不得一剑刺进去，杀了他。

杀了他，杀了他，他胆敢污蔑Camelot的国王，他的父亲，还有……他那可怜的母亲，连自己一点儿印象也没有的母亲！没有一张画，没有一句遗言，没有她的任何故事！他那遥远而憧憬的母亲！父亲对她的死讳莫如深，对她的生平只字不提……这一切……

这一切……

Arthur感觉胸口被一块一块石头塞得胀痛，而石头还在增加，血液无处可去震得他耳膜好像要裂开，胸怀要炸掉一样越来越沉重，那石头越来越庞大……

他想要做点儿什么来让一切回到正轨，但是杀掉这个巫师？！

“说你在……撒谎……”齿缝几乎要迸出火星。

他的手抖得要掌不住力道了，那细长的脖子就要被切成两段。

“我很抱歉……”

刃尖压得Merlin咳出来。

剑掉在地上，是被剧烈甩开的，Arthur挣扎着站起，离开那瘦弱的身体。

Merlin爬起来，他能说什么？他盯着王子宽阔的脊背，抚摸自己脖颈一侧浅浅的刀痕，最简单的治疗咒语就能治好。

_他不像那些贵族，他重视朋友、家人，比预料中更仁慈。_

梅林叹口气，这根本一点儿也不像想象中的Camelot的王子，甚至连边都挨不上。

这样的人，为什么会被寻水兽找上？而且为什么寻水兽会出现在Camelot？这种传说中的怪物被古魔法召唤出来，往往被赋予了古教的任务——传达一种讯息，像是警告或者只是表达古教祭司的愤怒。

Merlin脑海里浮出一个名字，Nimueh。据说很多年前，就是她达成了Uther的愿望，而现在……为什么她要Arthur死？就算她恨，也应该恨Uther才对，而且为什么是现在？

Arthur被一腔愤怒驱使着，他迫切地需要发泄，剧烈的冲击让他有些站不稳脚步。

他不信！父亲会做出这种事！

可那巫师，那双眼睛，直视着他。

魔法大清洗从他记事的时候就已经在实施了，根本不需要他问，就在去年的庆典上他父亲亲口说的“自从驱逐了魔法，我们享有了二十年的和平”，他记得很清楚，二十年，正好是他的年纪；他父亲刚刚砍下一个巫师的头作为庆祝开始的表示，而那个巫师的母亲在众目睽睽之下发誓要报仇。

那个夜晚，伪装成歌唱家的女巫朝他扔出一把刀子，他的男仆推开他，死在那把匕首下。

他怎么会忘记？

是他，导致这二十年来的杀戮。巫师刚才提起的德鲁伊部落，是他带头去做的，为了让父亲骄傲，他下令放过小孩和女人，但有些人杀红了眼，有些孩子或许跑掉了，但也有一些死在他们手中。他为那场混乱震惊，来不及阻止一切发生。

他从来没有忘记过。

Arthur抹了一把脸，现在他快死了，他的死是否能洗刷这些罪恶？

“你不能死。”巫师在他身后说。

他怀疑是自己听错了，“什么？”Arthur转过身去，“你读了我的心？”

Merlin面对王子恼怒的低吼，有些摸不着头脑，“读心？我没有这个能力，为什么？”

他看到金发骑士的脸虽然布满泪痕，但已经恢复了一些神智，Arthur又抹了一把脸，试图让自己体面些。他已经在这个素未平生的巫师面前出够丑了。

“你说过无药可解，我不会让Leon替我去死的，没有人会替我去死。”他声音低沉暗哑，因克制感情而显得十分僵硬。

“但如果是要害死你的人呢？”Merlin说道，“有人召唤了寻水兽，我猜测目标就是你，Leon骑士说过他被那头怪兽踩着以为死定了，是你攻击它吸引了注意力——为什么寻水兽不咬他？”

“这又有什么关系？”Arthur的语气显示一点儿也不关心，他弯腰捡起地上的剑，插进腰间的剑鞘。

“你快死了！”Merlin喊道，“你不想活下去吗！”

“对，”Arthur点头，“有人要杀了我，巫师，无所谓，总归是我熟悉的那拨人，他们的目的达到了，报仇，你应该高兴。”他语调呆板得就像已经死去。

“可是你不应该是复仇的目标，要说也是你……父亲才对。”Merlin也不知道自己为什么这样想要Arthur活下来，他不明白。

“我死，他死，有什么区别？我知道，杀掉我会让他痛苦，那就是你……一些巫师需要的，如果我想要向他复仇——我也会带走他最宝贵的财富，我不敢说一定是我，但我的死肯定会让他痛不欲生，我很肯定。”他冷酷地说。

Merlin即便是第一次见到他，即便他们相处的时间或许不过几个小时，他已经觉得这样说话的Arthur很陌生。

“你不是真的那么想的，”他嘀咕，“他是你父亲。”

“他杀了我母亲！！！”Arthur突然爆发，“是他！！是他导致她的死！！”

他闭着嘴用鼻子喘气，似乎在强迫自己平复下来，“如果你说的是真的！”他补充。

Merlin知道那只是他最后的骄傲，自己已经得到了他的信任，虽然不知为何。

“他——让无数的巫师为他的错误付出代价！！他杀了那么多人——为什么我要对他仁慈！！有什么理由！对他仁慈！！”

Merlin皱着眉，他也不知道，虽然在游历过程中他见过很多人间惨剧，父亲卖掉女儿，母亲丢下自己的孩子，还有失去双亲的小孩坐在大人的尸体边哭泣，老人在儿子的遗体旁抹着泪水，那么多的痛苦和悲伤，Merlin都亲眼见过亲耳听过，但他永远不知道如何应对。

“我父亲从来没有出现过，”他说，Arthur看向他，愤怒的双眼有瞬间的诧异，“我妈说他已经死了，”他抬头扫视了一眼城堡，“从小到大我都没有见过他，我一直猜想他是什么样子，和别人的父亲有什么不同，会不会是一个慈祥温柔的人。或许他会教我剑术，你知道，我在这方面很弱。或许他也是巫师，那样他就可以当我的导师而不需要我四处寻找了。我母亲不会魔法，而我从出生开始就会了，我一度以为这是诅咒……”Merlin展开手掌，这一次，火焰组成一条小龙出现在掌心。

小火龙打了个嗝，呛出一朵小火花。

Arthur目不转睛地盯着它，完全不知道自己摒住了呼吸。

Merlin看到他好奇的样子，微微一笑，让小龙朝着Arthur飞去。王子有些吃惊，有些防备地盯着这小家伙仿若活物一般绕着自己飞了一圈，还对他胸口金线刺绣的龙形纹章喷了一口其实只有烟的小火苗，就好像是打了个招呼，接着消失了。

Arthur还找了它一下，对它的“失踪”有些失落。

Merlin温柔地看着他，“我想我愿意做任何事，任何事去见他一面。”

Arthur回视，Merlin有些躲闪王子的目光，但最后还是与他视线交汇。他们的注视充满了无声的疑问，尝试的探究，目光纠缠之久，好像经历了漫长的时间，或许有一整个夜晚坐在篝火边轻声笑谈那么久。

“我愿意做任何事，去见我母亲一面。”Arthur轻声回答，侧过脸去。

他们的视线断开，仿佛扯掉一根微不足道的头发那样，在两个人心口留下轻微的刺痛和淡淡的缺失。

他们尽力无视了那滋味。

“瞧，一个巫师和一个王子之间也没有那么多不同。”Merlin耸肩。

Arthur奇怪地看了他一眼，又看他一眼，盯着他，上下扫视他一身。

“你——”

“Merlin，我叫Merlin。”Merlin突然想起来对方根本不知道自己的名字。

“Mer-lin，”Arthur含着这个单词，发音显得生疏但有着奇特的韵律，听得Merlin脖子后闪过一股颤栗，“你……有些特别的东西，”王子点点头，“但我不知道那是什么。”

Merlin眨了好几下眼睛。

_但我能告诉你，你身上那些特别的东西，Arthur。_

但Merlin决定保持沉默。

“你不准死，Arthur，”相反，他说道，“我会救活你的。”

不知道什么时候，月亮已经渐渐消失，天空半是青色的黎明，太阳快要出来了。

Arthur转向东方，他们周围的城堡在逐渐消失，梦快要醒了。

“你可以试试，”王子最后回头说道，苦笑了一下，“巫师，Mer-lin。”

身着银甲的王子朝着太阳的方向走去，红色的披风在他身后微微摆动，第一缕阳光射进Merlin眼里的时候，他还能看到Arthur的头发闪闪发光。一眨眼，他就在深山中醒来。

熄灭篝火，Merlin启程前往神佑之岛，等着吧Arthur，你不会死的。

Fin


End file.
